En la torre del reloj
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Encontró a Loki encorvado en una esquina aislada, justo detrás de la esfera del reloj gigante, con la respiración forzada y los ojos entrecerrados, miraba el horizonte a través del cristal. El rastro de sangre terminaba en un pequeño charco debajo de él, vertida por una herida invisible bajo el peto hecho añicos.


**Disclaimer:** Thor y Loki pertenecen a la mitología nórdica pero unos listo que **trabajan** en la **editorial Marvel**, se sacan una pasta con unos comics en los que aparecen unos personajes con estos nombres. Y basados en esos comics han aparecido recientemente dos peliculas con ellos. Aquí se utiliza la de **Los vengadores**, del director **Joss Whedon** y como productor **Kevin Feige**, que son los que se llevan la pasta junto con los actores.

N/T: Confieso que me he inventado el título porque no tenía. La (o el) fantástica Wantstobelieve no se lo puso y me he tomado esa libertad.

**Gracias a:** Nyokokoro, Lena y Hagobi_Riench por betearme este fic, con typos y todo.

* * *

**En la torre del reloj**

Por: _Wantstobelieve_

Al entrar en la torre del reloj y ver el rastro de oscura sangre que conducía hacia arriba por el hueco de las escaleras, a Thor se le vinieron a la mente los gatos.

Steve Roger amaba a las pequeñas criaturillas y tenía algunas por la mansión. Una vez, uno de los gatos más viejos simplemente se levantó y se fue, y nunca volvió. Y cuando él le preguntó, Rogers le había explicado que una vez que la ven venir, los gatos se van a encarar la muerte solos. Y así es como, cuando Loki escapó de su confinamiento, lo supo. El resto de Vengadores no pero Thor sí. Probablemente era por el fuerte lazo que habían compartido durante la juventud que él podría sentir qué tan invisible, qué tan inmaterial, se sentía Loki, pero él lo sabía. No se lo podía explicar al resto de Vengadores porque no lo entenderían. Porque ellos se quedarían ahí tanto como pudieran para verlo marchitarse y morir, tomar su pulso y cortarle la cabeza justo después para estar seguros de que estaba realmente muerto.

Así que Thor se fue y, estando seguro que de ellos no habían sido capaces de seguirlo, buscó a su no-hermano.

Encontró a Loki encorvado en una esquina aislada, justo detrás de la esfera del reloj gigante, con la respiración forzada y los ojos entrecerrados, miraba el horizonte a través del cristal. Su capa, quemada y hecha jirones, estaba desperdigada a lo largo de las partes de la armadura rota. El rastro de sangre terminaba en un pequeño charco debajo de él, vertida por una herida invisible bajo el peto hecho añicos. A él le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Thor estaba a unos cuantos pasos y, con un gruñido, atacó con las últimas reservas de magia que pudo reunir. Fue tan débil que Thor apenas lo notó como un soplo.

Thor colocó a Mjölnir suavemente el suelo y, como aproximándose a un asustadizo animal herido, se movió lentamente hacia Loki con las manos alzadas y las palmas extendidas.

―No he venido a luchar, hermano.

―Eso es insólito ―Loki respiraba con dificultad, su cara crispada con un aire amenazador para ocultar la mueca de dolor―. ¿Estás aquí para patear al perro de Jötun mientras está derrotado, entonces?

Thor estaba acostumbrado al azote verbal que era la definición de Loki de conversación, pero no lo pudo soportar ahora. No cuando Loki estaba palideciendo más y más cada segundo.

―¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas?

―Por nada que los débiles zarcillos de tu inteligencia sean capaces de captar ―bufó Loki, retrocediendo cuando Thor estuvo al alcance de su mano―. No necesito la compasión de un memo; déjame en paz y te lo concederé la próxima vez que nos veamos.

―No habrá próxima vez ―dijo Thor con suavidad y vio la mirada molesta de Loki reemplazada por la conmoción―. Este memo entiende mejor de lo que tú piensas.

Thor rozó el brazo de Loki y éste se sacudió como si la piel de Thor fuera fuego.

―No ―protestó Loki con decreciente intensidad, retorciéndose al sentarse Thor detrás de él y abrazarlo acercándolo a su pecho―, no ―dijo otra vez―, ¿por qué no puedes dejarme estar? Tú... zoquete charlatán ―no había más malicia en su tono, sólo ira resignada.

―Porque... ―Susurró Thor contra el cabello azabache, enmarañado y apelmazado, sujeto con sangre. Olía a sangre y acero. Olía a Loki.― Porque te amo.

Con eso Loki hizo un sonido que no era diferente a un gimoteo.

―Te amo ―repitió Thor. Era una confesión tardía, demasiado tarde; y él sabía que era inútil pero necesitaba que Loki lo escuchara―. Te amo, te amo. ―Thor no podía parar. Toda la eternidad que había malgastado no diciendo nada culminaba en este momento, en estas dos palabras; y salían a borbotones de su interior, cabalgando precipitadamente sobre sus desesperados suspiros. Apretó a Loki y sintió los hombros de éste sacudirse en fuertes jadeos. Estaba llorando. Deseó expulsar las lágrimas de la cara de Loki y se movió para limpiarlas, pero su mejillas estaban frías y secas. Cayó en la cuenta de que quizás había agotado todas sus lágrimas hace tiempo, en silencio, sin testigos.

Su mano, grande, se movió hasta su mandíbula, acunando y consolando. Loki lo evadió un poco, suspiró silenciosamente y buscó el contacto. Thor sintió los bordes angulosos bajo sus dedos y echó de menos el tiempo en el que las pronunciaciones eran más curvadas, más indulgentes. Los dulces días cuando el cuerpo entero de Loki había sido flexible y terso, y cálido y radiante bajo el sol, sin haber sido tocado por nada excepto por Thor. Lo estaba destrozando, qué tan enjunto, nervudo y alargado se había vuelto Loki. Qué tan rápidamente la locura lo había superado y qué tan tardío era su remordimiento.

Hundió su nariz todavía más en su cabello, apretando tanto sus ojos al cerrarlos que dolía, marcando su mente con la esencia, la textura y la sensación de Loki en sus brazos. Su corazón batiendo contra la dureza de su columna vertebral, su cuerpo menudo, pesado y apremiante, vivo y respirando al mismo tiempo que él. Thor quería recordarlo todo. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

―_Deprisa_ ―se apremió a sí mismo―. _Deprisa._

La respiración de Loki estaba disminuyendo.

―Duerme, hermano ―las palabras eran dolorosas en su lengua, pero Thor las sacó a la fuera de todas maneras ―. Duerme sabiendo que eres amado.

Una mano huesuda de posó en la suya, blanca si no fuera por los surcos coloridos de sangre en un tono estridente.

―Mi hermano ―habló éste con aspereza―, mi rey.

La mano dio un ligero apretón y después Loki se apaciguó.

A Thor le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que el sonido prolongado y agudo que sonaba en sus oído era, en realidad, suyo.

―Hundiendo. Te estás hundiendo, Loki ―gemía entre sollozos, tragándose sus propias lágrimas, amargas de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento ―. Estás... Oh, el Noveno. Loki. _Loki_.

Fuera de la torre del reloj, la tormenta batía con fuerza y llovía a cántaros.

* * *

Como siempre, gracias por leer. Pero para todo aquel que no se fie demasiado de lo que yo haya puesto, déjeme darles esto.

wantstobelieve. tumblr. c.o.m/ post/ 18576547319/

El **original** y, de todas maneras, recomiendo entrar por la simple razón de que encontrarán una preciosa portada a este fic, la imagen de la portada pero en grande, que mola más. El (o la) autor es un _artista profesional_.


End file.
